Just an Ordinary School (Or Not)
by SilverDewDrop
Summary: [AU] What happens when a band of very famous pop stars come barging into the normal life of Sayuri Haruka? Disaster, of course.
1. Make Way For HxH!

**NOTE: I am revising all stories! I realized how crappy they were and so... ew. So, enjoy the better (I hope) version!**

 **Yes, yes. I know what you're thinking. 'Another AU?' Yup. I've been obsessed with them lately. I am going to have three ongoing stories at the same time. It's just so that if I have writer's block for one, I can hopefully update the others.**

* * *

"What!?" Killua slammed his hands on the table. His manager sighed.

"Calm down-"

"Calm down? 'Calm down,' he says," Killua scoffed. "You. Want. Us. To. Go. To. A. Damn. PUBLIC SCHOOL! How are we supposed to calm down?" The manager shrugged.

"We believe that it will be good for your career..." Killua fumed.

"There is now way in hell that I will go to a shitty public school." The manager sighed.

"Look, brat. You have to-" Killua glowered.

"I have to? Che. Finish that sentence and your job is finished." The manager glared. This brat had no right to treat him like that! So,what if he's in a band, and he's all famous, he's still just a brat.

"You don't have the authority to fire me, gaki." Killua opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted.

"Come on Killua! It might be fun! Let's cut Leorio-san some slack!" A black-haired boy with gravity defying hair stopped his friend. Leorio mentally thanked the boy.

"But, Gon!" Killua protested. The blond of the band cut in.

"Gon may be right, Killua." Killua sighed. He was being teamed up against. This was not fair.

"Not you too, Kurapika!" Kurapika sent Killua a stern look.

"Killua. Now is not the time to be childish."

"Fine." Leorio smirked.

"Thought so." Killua growled and stormed off.

* * *

"Ms. Haruka!" Sayuri abruptly woke up as her teacher slammed a ruler on her desk. She looked around drowsily, stretching.

"Yes?" Sayuri yawned.

"What is the answer to the question I just asked?" Sayuri blinked.

"The answer really depends."

"Ms. Haruka!"

"You just asked what the answer to your question is. Really, it depends on how you look at it and which question it is." She caught a glimpse of the problem on the whiteboard behind her angry teacher and smiled smugly. "But, if you want to know the answer to the problem on the board, it's the square root of 51." The teacher recoiled in surprise.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, Ms. Haruka, but next time, I advise that you don't fall asleep in my class." Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Suddenly, there was an earthquake! Just kidding, that was just the entire female population of the school.

"KYA!" Sayuri looked to the source of the noise and saw all the girls gathered by the window.

"IT'S HXH!" Sayuri tilted her head.

HxH? Oh, right. It was the name of a popular boyband. HxH, or better known as Hunters, was a band made of three members. Kurapika Kurta, the kind, gentleman of the group. Killua Zoldyck, the bad boy. And Gon Freeces, the innocent, loving boy.

How did Sayuri know that? Her younger sister drilled it into her head only about a million times. Sayuri winced, remembering the long lecture.

 _Flashback_

 _A few months ago..._

 _"I won't give in! I will fight back! I will be free~" Sayuri winced at her sister's off key singing._

 _"Aiko! Either sing better, or don't sing at all!"_

 _"Shut up, Sayuri! You're just jealous of my amazing voice!" Sayuri opened her mouth, about to retort, when a cool voice cut in._

 _"I don't think anyone would be impressed with your voice, Aiko." Sayuri grinned. She knew that voice._

 _"Haku-Nii! You're back!" Sayuri squealed and jumped on her older brother. She hadn't even heard the door open. Loud footsteps indicated that Aiko was coming._

 _"Aniki!" Aiko pushed Sayuri off with surprising strength and jumped on Haku herself. Sayuri scowled. Aiko was her 'perfect' sister. At least around others. To Sayuri, she was just a brat who wouldn't know kindness if it came up to her and smacked her in the face. She had waist length midnight black hair and sparkling brown eyes. Good at everything, beautiful, angelic around people, everyone liked her. They didn't know how bratty she truly was. If only they did._

 _Haku was her amazing brother. He actually was kind, and that's what made it worse. Because he was so kind, she couldn't find a reason to hate him. He was handsome, with his long brown hair in a low ponytail that ended mid-back with his bangs swept to one side. He had deep blue eyes, a rarity in the family._

 _Between the two of them, Sayuri felt ugly, with her too skinny body and no curves at all._

 _Her parents always favored Aiko and Haku. They acted like she wasn't there. Sure, she got any item she wanted with a snap of her fingers, but she never got the one thing she wanted from them. For them to just pay attention to her. They didn't have to praise her like they did her sister, she just wanted to know that they knew she existed and they actually meant to give birth to her, and not that she was just a mistake. The only love she got was from her older brother._

 _She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, one of the only features she liked about herself. Her hair was something she considered a unique thing, being black, but tinted blue. The other were her eyes, she was praised for the bright forest green irises that apparently lit up the room._

 _Haku crouched down next to Sayuri with a gentle smile on his handsome face._

 _"You okay, Yuri?" Yuri. She only allowed Haku to call her that. No one else... except maybe Aki, but that's it!_

 _Sayuri nodded and got up._ _"What song were you singing anyway, Aiko?" Sayuri asked. Aiko smiled._

 _"An amazing song written by an equally amazing band called HxH!" She squealed. Sayuri tilted her head._

 _"Who's HxH?" Aiko gasped in horror._

 _"You don't know HxH? They're-"  
_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"Yuri, what's going on?" Sayuri jumped. Her thought process was shattered and she swore her heart skipped.

"Oh. It's just you, Aki." Her best friend in the whole wide world put a hand to her heart as though she was shot.

"Just me? That hurts, Yuri. I thought we had something!" Sayuri sweatdropped. Drama queen.

"Shut up. Anyway, HxH is apparently at school so the girls are going crazy." Aki raised an eyebrow.

"HxH? Isn't that the popular band that everyone's been talking about?" Sayuri nodded. A scream cut through the air.

"OMG! THEY LOOKED OVER HERE! THEY LOOKED OVER HERE!" Sayuri and Aki winced and covered their ears.

"Let's get out of here. It's too noisy." Even the teacher was over by the window, squealing.

"To where?" Aki asked. Sayuri smirked.

"Where else? The roof."

* * *

"These girls never shut up." Killua sighed as he and his band mates covered their ears.

"It just shows how much they love you all." Leorio grinned. Killua ignored him.

"Hey, old man." Leorio had a tick mark.

"What." Killua smirked.

"Can we go to the roof? It'll be a lot quieter." Leorio frowned.

"No-" A group of loud squealing girls came running towards them.

"On second thought, to the roof we go!" Leorio shielded the boys as they ran to the building.

* * *

"Ah... Nice and quiet." Sayuri stretched and sat down. Aki rolled her eyes and plopped down next to her.

"You are the only girl that would sit on the floor willingly at this school." Sayuri shrugged.

"You too. Besides it's nice. I don't have to worry about my outfit getting ruined, getting all messy, because, who cares?" Aki chuckled.

"They do. I wonder what they would be like it they were here." Sayuri grinned.

"Probably like; 'Oh my gosh. This is so dirty and full of germs! I'm going to be sick. Where's my pillow? Butler!'" The girls collapsed into fits of laughter.

"You're so right! They're all just stuck-up snobby rich kids." Sayuri blinked.

"You do realize that we are said rich kids, right?" Aki paused.

"Yeah, but-" The door slammed open. The girls yelped as three sweaty, familiar guys ran onto the roof. They stared at each other in shock. Sayuri sighed.

"Well, there goes our peace and quiet."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Why, you little-!

**Hey, you guys! Nice to see you too! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc.**

 **Reviews**

 **Dragonbooks249: Yeah... Most of the fics that have the main characters in a boy/girl band just give them a perfectly normal perfect life. I hate it when that happens.**

 **I** **thought about putting Leorio in the band as well, but then I thought, 'Wait. Then I have to make someone the manager... And as much as I _hate_ to admit it, the other three are more fit and better for a boy band. No offense, Leorio, but you do look a little old, compared to the other three...' Who knows? Will Sayuri keep the boy band together, or break them apart? I don't even know, and I'm the writer!**

 **Thank you! I think I will also focus on only one story at a time, but I'll alternate between them, if you know what I mean.**

 **I actually don't try and make them funny, it doesn't seem funny to me, but if it's funny, then that's a bonus for me! Somehow, every time I read your review, I get an urge to write and update. I don't know why. Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews always make me smile!**

 **Zara: Hey~**

 **Nice to see you again. Do you have a fanfiction account? That way, we can chat more through PMs. Thank you!**

 **Mr. Kohen: Thank you. But I'm sure someone has already thought of this idea already. Thanks! See you soon! Ja!**

Sayuri sighed.

 _'Well, this is awkward.'_ The five teens were looking anywhere but each other.

 _Flashback_

 _"Yeah, but-" The door slammed open. The girls yelped as three sweaty, familiar guys ran onto the roof. They stared at each other in shock. Sayuri sighed._

 _"Well, there goes our peace and quiet."_

 _"Shit. More fangirls." The white-haired one of the group glared at the two girls. Sayuri raised an eyebrow._

 _"Fangirls? Who would fangirl over you?" Sayuri spat. The white-haired boy smirked._

 _"Who wouldn't?"_

 _"Me."_

 _"Millions of people fangirl over me alone. Our band has billions of fangirls together." Sayuri yawned._

 _"Yeah. And I have billions of I don't care. Why?"_

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why choose you of all people to fangirl over?" He looked offended._

 _"Don't you know of HxH?" Sayuri yawned again. She turned to the frozen Aki._

 _"Hey, Aki. I'm going to find an empty classroom and nap. Ja ne." Aki finally unfroze. She cheerfully waved._

 _"Okay. Ja!" Sayuri got up and stretched. She started walking to the exit. The albino stopped Sayuri._

 _"Don't ignore me!" He growled. Aki sighed._

 _"You can't tell her what to do. She's stubborn as a mule." Sayuri nodded._

 _"Yup! And proud of it."_

 _End flashback_

Now, the five were in an awkward silence and Sayuri couldn't even escape it! Aki was in her way.

"Random!" All heads turned to the black haired girl.

"... What?" Aki raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe... Well, I wanted to break the awkward silence so I had to say something random. So I thought about saying elephants or refrigerator, but they didn't seem random enough. So I said random!" Four blank stares were given to the girl. She was shaking.

"..." Aki looked at her friend. "Why are you so... different? You're usually so..." Sayuri sighed and drummed her fingers on the floor.

"What? I'm really tired and I want to take a nap, but you're blocking the way down. My fatigue is making me light headed and I'm going to faint." And she did. She pitched forward and fell, sprawled on the floor.

"...What do we do?" Aki looked at her friend.

"Call 911?" The blonde suggested.

"Leave her." You can guess who said that.

"CPR?" Gon tilted his head. The three band members gave different opinions. Aki groaned.

"You all are so useless!" Aki started dragging her unconscious friend down the stairs. She shot a look at the three dumbfounded boys. "Well? Are you coming or not?" She demanded, struggling to carry her friend down without dropping her. Killua put his hands behind his head.

"Nah, I-" Gon raised his hand.

"I'll help!" Gon ran over to Aki.

"Gon!" Killua looked at his friend in shock.

"So will I." Kurapika also went over there.

"Not you too..." Killua groaned and also went over to Aki.

"Thanks Spiky! You too, Blondie!" Silence. "And Whitey..." Killua rolled his eyes.

"Hmph." The three boys and Aki dragged Sayuri to the clinic.

"Hello? Anyone here?" There was no response. They set her on the bed. No one was there. Even the nurse had gone outside to fangirl.

"Jeez. Some nurse, abandoning her job to fangirl." Aki went over to the cabinet. _'Hmmm... Bandages, we won't need bandages, nor disinfectant... I wonder if they have a whistle... Or a loud horn... Is there a way to cure excessive sleepiness? What about this bottle? Where's the label?'_ Aki turned the bottle, but the surface was blank. She turned it upside down.

 **Do not turn bottle upside down.**

Aki sweatdropped. _'Don't turn upside down? Too late now, baka.'_

"Ugh..." Sayuri opened her eyes and saw a head of white hair. "THE HECK?" Sayuri yelped and promptly fell out of bed. "Itai..." Aki sighed.

"I can't believe you fainted because you didn't get to nap. That's just..." Sayuri gave her a v-sign.

"I know, right? I'm just that amazing." Killua cleared his throat. Sayuri whirled around.

"And you! Why are you still here? I nearly convinced myself that this was simply a nightmare and not a reality!" Killua smirked.

"What? No 'Thank you, Killua, you've saved my life!' or 'I am forever in your debt, Killua!'?" He said in a high pitched voice. Sayuri scoffed.

"Okay, first, I don't sound like that. And second, pray tell, why would I do that?" Killua raised an eyebrow. The three bystanders slowly started backing away

"Who the hell do you think dragged your fat ass down here?" Sayuri snarled.

"Fat? If I'm fat, than you must be a mound of fat!"

"Oh, you mean the things that you are supposed to have, called breasts?"

"Damn it, you-"

"I have a name. And it's not 'you.' Use it."

"Brat!"

"Hag!"

"Grandpa!"

"Wench!" Aki started to interfere.

"Come on-" Sayuri and Killua glared at her. Aki shrunk back. "Sorry, sorry. Continue on..."

"Die!" Sayuri hissed.

"Only if you die too!"

"Aw, you want to follow me even in death?"

"Che, as-"

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned to the least likely person to have done that. Gon.

"You two shouldn't fight! We should all be friends and have cookies!" Flowers popped up around Gon.

"..." Four blank stares were given to the boy.

"..."

 **And... That's a wrap! Thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chap, but I'm tired and I'm supposed to be studying for a test tomorrow... Anyway... Tell me what you think and see you soon!**


	3. Family Sucks!

**Hey~ Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update! I swear... Most of my updates will be really spread apart so I suggest reading the chapter before the update to get the info back in your brain again. I will be revising my stories because, to me, they are crap, so major changes are coming! I already revised HATH, so if you haven't seen it, check it out!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! I will be working hard to update all my stories around Christmas for a Christmas gift!**

 **Dragonbooks249: Holy crap. Are you a mind reader? I seriously read your review and had to double check who wrote it just to see if I had written the review as a note to myself. Or... it could be that it's just that predictable. T_T**

 **Thank you!**

 **xDFTBAx: Pssh. Late? At least you reviewed. Honestly, I don't care how late you review, most people don't bother to review. This is a late update anyway. I try my hardest to review, but I sometimes don't feel like it and just leave it. Yeah, I'm that lazy.**

* * *

"KYAAAA!" A stampede of fangirls chased our poor heroes.

"DAMN IT, PRETTY BOY! I SWEAR, GET US OUT OF THIS MESS BEFORE WE GET TRAMPLED AND PUREED!" Sayuri screamed at Killua. The five teens were running from the mob of crazed fangirls.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU THINK I WANT TO BE IN THIS SITUATION?" Killua screamed back.

"YES, I DO!"

"Guys, less arguing, more running?" Aki suggested. Beside her, Gon nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Sayuri huffed.

"Che." Killua snorted, but nonetheless, kept silent.

How did they get here? Let's recap.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"You two shouldn't fight! We should all be friends and have cookies!" Flowers popped up around Gon._

 _"..." Four blank stares were given to the boy._

 _"..."_

 _"ARE YOU HXH?" They all turned to who had yelled that. A shocked nurse stood at the door._

 _"No-" Too late._

 _"HXH? WHERE?" The fangirls were apparently looking for them in the school. They had found out about the ruse._

 _"Shit." Killua looked around for an exit. Sayuri groaned._

 _"Why me?"_

* * *

And here they were. Running from crazy psychotic fans. Great way to hang out, right?

"HXH!" Sayuri groaned.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so popular?" Killua looked over at her.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Jealous? Of you? No way in hell," Sayuri scoffed.

"Well, we're not in Hell. Does that mean you're jealous?"

"I-"

"SAYURI!" Said girl turned her head. Her bratty sister stood there, looking annoyed. Sayuri sighed in relief. Her sister was useful for something after all.

"Well, gotta go! Ja! Come on, Aki!" Sayuri veered off into Aiko's direction, Aki following. They skidded to a stop in front of Aiko.

"Ugh. What too you so lon- OH MY GOSH! IS THAT-" A hand covered Aiko's mouth.

"Che. Another fangirl." Killua grimaced as Aiko fainted from being touched by THE Killua. Sayuri groaned as she saw the sweaty boys behind her.

"Why are _you_ here?" Killua glared.

"You are not leaving me to get trampled. You're taking me with you." Sayuri raised one eyebrow.

"And I should do that because...?"

"Because Sayuri-chan is nice!" Sayuri looked at Gon, who seemed to be turning on his cuteness to full power.

"... Just this once... and if you drag Aiko in." Sayuri hung her head in defeat and went into the limo.

"Thanks Gon!" Killua grinned at his spiky haired friend.

"You're welcome, Killua!" Gon said cheerfully, as he went in the car. Kurapika followed. Killua was about to go in when he realized that Aiko was still on the ground.

"Hey! You can't just leave me to carry her in!" No one answered.

* * *

"Huh. So it seems you aren't a complete commoner after all." The teens piled out of the car to see Sayuri's house.

There were white marble pillars leading to the entrance and a large double door, pointed at the top. Silver engravings twisted along the frame and ended with a gold symbol of a flower in the middle. Cherry blossom petals littered the floor and lots of cherry blossom trees filled the yard. The walls were nothing special, just painted blue.

"Wow, Sayuri. Did you guys renovate again?" Aki asked.

"Yeah. I don't really like it." Sayuri sighed and got her bag out of the car. She started walking up the driveway, but stopped when she realized no one was following her. "Well? What are you waiting for? A magic carpet? Come on!" They silently snapped out of their stupor and followed.

* * *

Sayuri was silent for once as she walked through the halls.

"Welcome back, Sayuri-sama." A few maids bowed to her as she passed. Sayuri nodded at them and continued.

"Hey... Hag." Killua looked at her uneasily. Why wasn't she talking?

"Hmm?" Now you could really tell something was wrong. If Sayuri didn't respond to Killua's insults, then something must be off.

"Sayuri. You are home." A big intimidating man appeared. He was dressed in a spiff business suit, a permanent glare plastered on his face.

"Father."

"And it appears that you have brought along some friends. Where's your sister? She was kind enough to go get you." Sayuri clenched her fists.

" _Yeah_. **Kind** enough." Her father nodded.

"Yes. Where is she?" Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Car." Her father looked at her disapprovingly.

"You do not roll your eyes at your father, you ungrateful girl!"

"Father? Who? You? Some father you are," Sayuri scoffed.

"I did not raise you to be this rude, Sayuri!"

"Yeah, you're right. You didn't raise me! You raised Aiko and Haku! I was raised by Mira!" Mr. Haruka growled.

"Go to your room. I'll deal with you later and reeducate you." Sayuri turned her nose and stormed off. Mr. Haruka looked at the boys and Aki.

"You. Go home. There's a car outside." He walked off after that command.

* * *

 **Phew. Done! After so long! I'm sorry, I was busy studying for the SAT and was banned from using technology for a while. Ugh! it's next month.**


	4. Boredom and Killua, the Dashing Prince?

**2 updates in one week? Wow! I'm on a roll! Awww... thank you to my loyal reviewers! You guys have been with me all the way, even if my story does suck! I love you all!**

 **Edit: 3/27/16 Dang, I made so many mistakes! Wow... I'll be going to fix them now...**

 **Dragonbooks249: Yeah, long time no see! Yup. That's Sayuri's father. What a great dad, right? Killua...? Well, at least his family does care for him... in their own sick twisted way. Yup!**

 **xDFTBAx: It is back! Hmm... you'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

"..." An awkward silence surrounded the four teens that were in the limo. Sayuri and Killua usually held up most of the conversation with their arguing, but now that Sayuri wasn't here, it was quiet. Too quiet. Aki sighed, unable to take this anymore.

"Err... so..." Aki spoke out of the blue.

"What?" Killua growled, looking at her. Aki looked over at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Wow. You're tense. Is it because Sayuri isn't here?" Aki asked. Killua flinched. She observed him and sighed.

 _'I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?'_

"Shut up." Killua glared. Aki smirked at him.

 _'I so did.'_

"It is, isn't it?" Gon looked over curiously.

"Killua, are you okay? You seem mad." Killua snorted and grumbled under his breath. Aki chuckled and shook her head.

"Ah. The advantages of being so naive." Gon tilted his head at her.

"What?" Aki simply reached over Killua and patted Gon's head.

"Gon. Gon, Gon, Gon. Killua here, is simply worried about Sayuri, but he can't show it because he doesn't want anyone to see him losing his cool."

"Shut up." Glare increased tenfold. Aki nodded to herself.

"Is that true, Killua?" Gon looked at his friend. Killua reluctantly stopped glaring to look at Gon. Aki smiled and answered for him.

"It is." Killua opened his mouth to retort.

"Hey... Aki," Kurapika interrupted the two. He had a question in mind. A question everyone probably wondered.

"Yeah?" Both of them turned towards him.

"Are Sayuri's parents always like that?" Aki blanched and looked down at her lap.

 _'Oh dear. I knew it would come to this sooner or later... I really shouldn't say anything, though. Or would Sayuri want me to?'_

"..." Aki said nothing. Killua's attention was hooked.

"Well?" Aki swallowed dryly as she avoided looking at them directly.

"Umm..."

 _'Should I?'_

"Aki-chan?" Even Gon turned to her. The poor girl started to sweat under the intensity of their gazes.

"Err..."

 _'No. I won't.'_

"Come on, just spit it out!" Killua was growing impatient. Aki steeled her gaze and looked him in the eye.

"It's not my place to tell." Killua nearly exploded.

 _'And there goes the Killua bomb.'_

"You're her friend, aren't you?" Killua yelled. Gon looked at the white-haired boy.

"Killua... you're scaring her," Gon said quietly. Killua ignored him.

"Well? Are you or aren't you?" Killua leaned toward her.

"I..." Aki's eyes darted around, looking at anything except the enraged boy.

"Killua! Stop!" Gon started yelling as well.

"Gon, Killua, please calm down." Ahh... Kurapika, always the master of reason. Too bad reason flew out of the car the minute he asked that question.

"Well?" Killua narrowed his eyes at the only girl in the car. Gon started pulling on his friend's shirt.

"Killua!" Gon whined. Aki felt for the poor driver who was hearing all this chaos in the car.

 _'I am. And so are they. But...'_

"Yes." All yelling immediately stopped at the girl's answer. They all turned to hear her response.

"I am her friend. But that's the reason I'm not telling you. If I told you, that would be telling the secret she entrusted with me." Killua frowned.

"Tch. Fine. I'll ask her tomorrow." And the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Sayuri didn't come to school the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next, for that matter. The teachers didn't care, they were too infatuated with HxH and the students didn't seem to even know who she was.

Aki just grew more and more worried. So did Killua for that matter. Not that he would admit it. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika just shot glances at where she was supposed to be sitting, but wasn't.

* * *

"Gah!" Sayuri nearly threw her phone at the wall in frustration. All she wanted to do was relax for a while, but how could he do that with Killua's voice on every radio station? Being stuck in your own room was so dreary. Nothing to do whatsoever. No TV in the room (She should have taken Haku's suggestion to get one), No electronics except her phone, no new books (She's read each only five hundred times), or even a doll to play with (Well, to be honest, those things scared her with those permanent smiles and never blinking eyes.) If only Aki was here. She could entertain her.

 _What happened..._

 _"I'll deal with you later and reeducate you," Sayuri mocked. Some reeducating system this was. He didn't even come in to see her or reprimand her or anything!_

 _She was pacing around her room furiously, throwing her arms in the air and letting out frustrated yells occasionally. She stopped at a picture frame. "Mira... I miss you." There were knocks at her door._

 _"What?" She growled._

 _"U-u-um... I was ordered by your father to tell you that you won't be going to school for the rest of the week. You will also receive meals in your room and you aren't allowed to have human contact or leave your room for the rest of the week," A weak and timid voice spoke, to her surprise._

 _Great. Now she felt bad. Was this her bastard of a father's plan? To make her feel guilty for growling at a maid when she thought it was him? Ugh._

 _"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Hmmm... No human contact for a week? Fine with her. It just means no contact with her father and she could just lay on her bed all day, blasting music._

 _"I-it's okay..." The voice sounded surprised. Probably because she was apologizing to a maid. Her of all people. The daughter of the great Daiki Haruka. Che. Who cares? Maids probably have it easier anyway. Sayuri flopped down face first on her bed._

 _"Ughhhhhhhhhh..." She groaned into her pillow._

 _'THIS SUCKS!'_

 _"Um, miss?" Sayuri waved her hand to dismiss her and then realized that she couldn't see her. She took her face out of the pillow for one second._

 _"You can go." Her face met the pillow again._

 _"Yes miss."_

Present time...

Ah! She could draw! Sayuri loved to draw. Drawing and writing were her two passions and she usually did them whenever she could.

"Aww... My poor babies! I've been neglecting you!"

 _And now I'm talking to myself. Great. Maybe a sign of me losing my mind? Nah. I already lost it a long time ago.'_

Sayuri laid on her bed thinking. She tapped her pencil against her chin.

 _'What to draw...? Ah!'_ Sayuri came up with something. She just let her pencil glide across the paper without really thinking about it.

 _'Hmm... Aki would be a good thing to draw. We could also have trees in the background, she does love forests, after all. Maybe a stream there?'_ She thought absentmindedly. She stopped her pencil for one second to look at what she had drawn and blanched. Well, she had drawn Aki and the background, but there was also HxH and music notes all around them. They were even with their signature instruments. Killua, his microphone, Kurapika, his guitar, and Gon, his drums. Leorio was even there, giving a peace sign.

Sayuri immediately closed her sketchbook. _'Well, that's enough of that. How about I write a story?'_ She took her pencil and opened up her notebook.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Kaede. She was beautiful and all the men in the country fought for her hand. However, she was very vain and only wanted the best of the best. She had a sister. She was not quite as beautiful as Kaede, but she was much gentler and kinder. One day, a dashing prince named Killua-" Sayuri immediately stopped after that. Her face burned. Why would she write that?

She didn't like Killua, right?

Not that ass.

"Che. Killua? Dashing prince? What was I thinking?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
